


Most Cookies Sold

by mickey2k14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Competition, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Girl Scouts, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, Uncle Stiles Stilinski, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey2k14/pseuds/mickey2k14
Summary: Stiles is a competitive guy.So, of course, he’s who Violet turns to when she needs help selling Girl Scout cookies.





	Most Cookies Sold

who can sell the most cookies contest au

 

 

The thing was, Stiles was competitive.

Even as a kid, he was always trying to be the best and maybe that was his way of burning off all his excess energy—which his father can confirm he had by the bucket-load—but it probably led to him getting more fired up. And maybe he wasn't that successful in the popularity wars or with his sporting achievements or even with his love life but he didn't think he'd done too badly, as he sat back on his throne and thought about it.

"Stiles!" the voice, loud and far too shrill for a Saturday morning, brought him out of his reverie. "You have to get up, come on, we don't have time for this."

"Oh, God, Taylor, you've got to let an old man sit in his favourite chair for a minute. This is my space, the proof that I've made it."

Taylor scrunched up her nose, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's the beat up armchair you and daddy dragged off the street. That's not proof you've made anything."

He rolled his eyes at her, affronted. "That's what you have an issue with? I'm twenty seven and nowhere close to being an old man!"

Taylor looked him up and down, pointedly saying nothing at all and managing to show off all of Kira's sass with just a soft exhale of air.

"What is my life?" Stiles groaned, throwing his hands into the air, because an eight year old had just judged him and found him lacking.

"Uncle Stiles." She whined, grabbing his arm with both hands and tugging at him. "Come on, we need to get going or else I won't sell any cookies at all."

Which, right, reminded Stiles why Taylor was over at his flat for the weekend.

It was the time of year when the Girl Scout Cookie Program came around and, while Scott and Kira were normally the embarrassing overeager parents for everything, one of the twins was sick and they'd enlisted the help of Cool Uncle Stiles with Taylor. It was an official title and he'd been obscenely proud of it when it'd first been given to him.

It meant that he was the one who brought them presents and took them out for day trips and gave into their puppy dog eyes far too easily. Which was just fine with him because he wasn't going to be the one who dealt with them while they were hyper on far too much sugar. Although, with the way things were looking, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to say 'no' when Taylor asked him to give her cookies.

"Come on, then," he said, pushing himself up. "Let's get selling those cookies, yeah?"

She beamed up at him, the most beautiful girl in the world even with her missing front tooth, "Yeah, we have to sell the most, it's a competition, see?"

Ah, and that might've been another reason why Scott had roped him in to helping.

"We're going to sell all of them."

"As long as we sell more than Violet."

He wasn't sure who Violet was but it sounded like a good enough plan to him. "And, if we don't, I'll buy the amount we need to make it up."

"Will I get to eat half of them?"

"Absolutely." He agreed, because he thought the end result of that would be hilarious.

As it was, for all of Taylor's fussing and worry that they would be late, they managed to get down to the centre of town in time and set up their stall just in time for their first customer.

"No." Stiles said.

"Sheriff Stilinski!" Taylor smiled at the man, rushing out behind the cookie booth and letting him sweep her up into a hug, "Do you want to buy some cookies?"

"Oh." John blinked with surprise, acting as if he'd only just noticed their stall in front of him. "You're selling cookies? I didn't even notice."

"No," Stiles repeated.

"See, that, son, is not what you call good customer service."

"And cookies are not part of your diet plan."

"They're for the whole department," John said, with the practice of a man who'd been bending the rules of his diet plans for years. "I thought they might want to snack on some cookies while supporting young girls in enterprise."

Which Stiles couldn't really argue with so he resorted to limiting him to five packs and, when Taylor complained that he wasn't helping her sell cookies at all, he upped that limit to ten and then fifteen and then he just gave up and resorted to texting Jordan and threatening him with bodily harm if his dad so much as had a crumb. Jordan sent him back a smiley face which, honestly, wasn't as reassuring as he thought it'd be. Jordan was an expert at sitting on the fence like that.

"You know he's going to eat all the thin mints, right?" Taylor said, once he'd left.

Stiles shrugged. "I'll just sneak into his house tonight and steal all his bacon."

"Will you make me carbonara?"

"I'll make you anything you want, princess."

"Then make me a champion cookie seller."

She had her priorities right.

Compared to some of the other girl scouts who were selling together in pairs or threes, Taylor had taken the bold decision to go it alone in the hope of winning the title of 'Most Cookies Sold'. Scott had worried she wasn't learning as much from the exercise as she was meant to but Kira and Stiles had shot him down quick. Teamwork was important, yes, but it wasn't a necessity in enterprise and she'd learnt just as much, if not more, by going solo with just Stiles for supervision.

He gave her responsibility over the stall and the cookies, only stepping up when it got particularly busy and they had more sales than they had hands to deal with. By the end of their four hour shift, there was around two dozen boxes left.

"Honestly," Taylor said, looking down at the unsold cookies. "This isn't worth bringing back to the next meeting."

And Stiles didn't have the heart to refuse her pout. "I suppose Scott and I can take them off your hands."

She grinned, immensely pleased with how the day had gone. "Let's grab some ice cream to celebrate."

They set down their stall and packed it and the cookies in the boot to Stiles' car and then made their way to the gelato bar close by. Stiles, wary he had her for the weekend, got both of them two scoops of ice cream, though she wheedled a promise out of him to treat her to a massive sundae. She was manipulative like that, Stiles approved.

Afterwards, he drove them to his dad's house and made them a carbonara out of all the chicken breast and bacon he found in the fridge.

"Won't he mad when we're eating carbonara and he gets this?" Taylor asked, holding up the carrot she was peeling.

"He will be," Stiles agreed, "which is why I'll give him a small portion with no second helpings. See, the best way to handle situations like this is to make it seem like you're helping someone out. They'll take it better then."

"Ohh, that's clever."

Stiles grinned. Because, for as long as his dad had been trying to get around his diet plan, Stiles had been trying to keep him on it. Both of them felt like they were winning, and it worked for them.

His dad came home ten minutes after six, on time as ever, and he made an appreciative groan as he smelt the food they'd cooked. "Is that bacon I smell? It makes me I skipped those cookies today."

Stiles looked up at him and tapped the side of his mouth, "You, uh, you've got a few crumbs there."

"I'm not falling for that," his dad said, far too sharp for Stiles' games. "Now, give me some of that pasta."

"No, you're getting vegetables today."

"Oh, now that's just cruel. Taylor, don't you think that's mean of him?"

She giggled, watching the scene unfold.

In the end, they all had a portion of the carbonara and filled their bellies with hot, home-cooked food. Stiles encouraged Taylor to have seconds and helpfully loaded his dad's plate with another two spoonfuls of vegetables. His dad whined about it but ate them all down. For all he hated his diet plan, he had noticed the energy it gave him and Stiles had genuinely worried in the past. 

He put up a pretence of hating it, though, so Stiles had a reason to visit him at work or at home. He'd moved out after a few years of living at home, having saved up enough to get his foot on the property ladder, and it was good having his own place but he'd missed his dad and he knew the feeling was mutual. It was why they had dinner at least twice week and he loved the time they spent together.

"So how did the cookie selling go, kid?" his dad asked.

"We sold every box!" Taylor beamed at him. "I'm going to be the best businesswoman in the world."

"I knew you would. I'm proud of you, girl."

Stiles felt the same way, and he would've bought all the cookies in the world if it meant giving her that kind of confidence. "I think we've successfully earnt the title of 'Most Cookies Sold' now, if we consider how much you sold with Kira last month."

She thought about that, pursing her lips. "I don't know, there's a girl in the year above who's pretty close to me. If she sells all of the boxes she was given, we'll be equal."

"Violet?" Stiles asked.

"Violet Hale." Taylor said, scrunching up her face in a grimace. "Make sure none of the deputies buy any cookies tomorrow, that's when she has selling duty for the last time."

His dad laughed but she was earnest and, still chuckling, he agreed to issue out an announcement to all of them.

It placated her for a while but, come the morning, she was still anxious. And, well, Stiles had never been very good at just sitting around so, at lunchtime, they went to a cafe where they were close enough to watch as the Hales came out in force to sell cookies.

Which was unfair, really, because how could anyone really stand up to the Hales and their perfect faces?

"Violet's the one in the pink dress." Taylor said, gesturing with her spoon at her. "She won last year - they always give her the last shift because they know the Hales can shift their boxes and any others that haven't been sold."

"Ah," Stiles sad in understanding, "that's why we had to sell all of ours yesterday, so she wouldn't get any extras?"

"Because we're good business people." Taylor corrected.

"But also the no extra boxes thing."

Taylor shrugged, taking another sip of her juice. "Maybe."

Stiles laughed. "Sneaky, I like it." 

From across the street, one of the Hales looked up at him and hit him with a glare. Stiles wasn't all that familiar with the Hales, apart from Cora who had been in his class and terrified him, but he knew them all by name. Most people in town did. And it was Derek, who was GQ model handsome and built like a freaking truck, who was staring him down.

"That's Violet's dad." Taylor told him, when she saw him looking. "He always carries candy in his pockets and he has like a million dogs at his house."

"You've been to the Hale house? I thought you were in competition."

She rolled her eyes at him, and Stiles was once again reminded of how fast friendships moved. "Yeah, but we're best friends."

Violet looked up then, spotted Taylor and started waving at her. It was cute, really, that they could engage in healthy competition and he could definitely get behind that.

"Let's go see your friend, huh?"

Surprisingly, the Hales weren't as intimidating as he thought they'd be and, for all Taylor didn't want to give up her current lead in the cookie sales, there was something about the idea of their troop selling the most in the region. 

Taylor didn't win the title of 'Most Cookies Sold', after all, and had to share the award with Violet but Stiles thought it was the best result they could've had.


End file.
